


Le Problème

by Jainas



Series: Aux frontières de l'infini [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim a un problème et ce problème est Spock. Les Spock, à vrai dire, et ce n'est pas vraiment un problème à proprement parler. Plus une énigme, ou deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Problème

**Author's Note:**

> Un bout de "Danse du Loup" qui ne collait finalement pas au reste de l'histoire, aussi ai-je été obligée de le couper... Mais il allait parfaitement pour le défit "regrets" de la communauté LJ me_li_me_lo , donc je l'ai un peu retravaillé, et hop ! 
> 
> Texte écrit bien avant la sortie de Star Trek: Into Darkness.

  
Il a beau être Jim Tiberius Kirk avec toute la coolitude inhérente que cela implique, il a un problème et ce problème est Spock.  _Les_  Spock, à vrai dire, même si ces temps-ci le vieux se fait appeler Selek histoire de faire profil bas. Et ce n'est pas  _vraiment_  un problème à proprement parler. Plus une énigme, ou deux.   
Une double énigme à laquelle il essaie d'éviter de penser pour sa santé mentale : un autre univers, d'autres personnes, un James Kirk que son père a vu grandir, un monde dans lequel son Second n'est pas le représentant d'une espèce en voie d'extinction.   
Un monde dans lequel lui et ledit Second ont au dire du vieux Spock été la meilleure équipe de commandement que la flotte ai jamais connue, un monde dans lequel ils ont été amis. Suffisamment pour que malgré la douleur assourdissante dans l'esprit du vieil homme suite à la destruction de Vulcain surnage également un soulagement intense et vibrant, dû à sa seule présence, un soulagement tellement puissant que Jim en a perçu des bribes à travers la fusion mentale alors même que Spock s'efforçait de restreindre le contact de leurs esprits à la seule communication des informations essentielles.  
Il ne garde qu'un souvenir flou, chaotique de la fusion et c'est très bien comme ça. Trop d'informations à la fois, de sensations contradictoires, le flot de la peine de Spock comme une agression et en même temps l'impression d'usurper quelque chose qui ne lui est pas destiné, de recevoir la loyauté inconditionnelle due à un autre... Non, il préfère ne pas trop s'en souvenir.`  
  
Mais d'un autre côté, il lui semble parfois totalement impossible que son Spock et le vieil Ambassadeur au visage ridé et à l'expression si étrangement ouverte et expressive puissent être la même personne. Les traits sont les mêmes, oui, un milliard d'années plus âgés (ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne), mais le comportement ? Impossible.   
Spock alterne entre une attitude plus froide encore que de la glace carbonique et parfois un quart de seconde d'autre chose qui laisserait peut-être croire qu'il a une personnalité voir même un sens de l'humour sous cette impassibilité hautaine toute Vulcaine qui lui sert de carapace… (Le problème avec cette tactique étant que Jim a été aux premières loges pour constater qu'il y a bien plus sous ladite carapace que Spock ne veux bien le laisser croire.)   
C'est des plus frustrants et Jim est notoirement fort peu patient avec ses frustrations. Alors il pousse, il provoque, il cherche les défauts de la carapace - pas trop fort quand même, parce que son cou se souvient parfaitement de ce qui se passe lorsque ladite carapace rompt, merci bien, et il ne pourra pas devenir une légende de Starfleet s'il se fait étrangler par son second sur la passerelle.   
Mais il ne se contente pas non plus de la surface de logique parfaitement vernie. Spock est à demi-humain après tout, et ce n'est certainement pas une tare comme il semble parfois le penser. (Uhura est apparemment une exception, mais en même temps Uhura est presque aussi logique qu'un Vulcain  _et_  une bombe sexuelle. Jim suppose que c'est une excuse suffisante même pour Spock… C'est déjà très triste qu'il ait besoin d'une excuse cela dit.)   
Jim ne s'en laisse donc pas compter par l'attitude genre "je suis Vulcain et je peux te tuer avec mon cerveau (même si ce serait un acte hautement illogique)" et traite Spock comme il traite tous ceux qu'il aime bien : il plaisante, il touche, il sourit et ignore l'expression scandalisée d'Uhara pour demander à Spock s'il a bien dormi avec un haussement de sourcil sensé être suggestif, bien que la réponse soit invariablement "les Vulcains ont besoin de moins de sommeil que les Humains, Capitaine."  
  
Mais même ainsi cela ne coïncide pas complètement avec Spock, l'autre. Le truc, c'est que même si Jim a parfois l'impression que Spock le respecte un minimum, au moins professionnellement parlant, que peut-être même parfois sa compagnie ne lui est pas totalement désagréable et qu'il a fini par admettre que peut-être Jim n'est pas juste un stupide humain gouverné par ses émotions, ça n'a simplement rien a voir avec le genre de relation qu'à fait miroiter le Vieux. Nul part dans son Spock il ne voit le potentiel de… de ça.   
Pas juste la loyauté indéfectible qu'il ne mérite pas et qui lui donne presque l'impression d'être en compétition avec lui-même - l'autre James, celui du vieux Spock, avait bien plus d'expérience que lui quand il a pris le commandement, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Rien que cette loyauté  _est_  étrange, presque désagréable, lui fait ressentir cet étrange sentiment de culpabilité parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour la mériter et qu'il est à peu près sûr de ne pas en être à la hauteur… Mais il y a aussi l'affection, l'amitié comme un feu brûlant, que Spock peut certainement ressentir, mais apparemment pas pour lui, qui s'est moqué et a rit sur les cendres de son monde détruit, même s'il n'avait pas le choix à ce moment là.  
C'est probablement très hypocrite et égoïste, mais la foi que le vieux Spock a en lui est enivrante. Personne n'a jamais cru en lui ainsi, de manière si inconditionnelle. Même pas sa mère, même pas Pike qui lui a pourtant donné sa première vraie chance mais qui le regarde parfois en ayant l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait dans la tête le jour où il a recruté Jim, même pas Bones qui s'il est son meilleur ami n'en connaît pas moins ses faiblesses et ses manquements.   
Personne n'a jamais cru en lui comme ça.  
  
Ce qui le ramène au point de départ : il a un problème. Ou deux, ça dépend comment on voit les choses.  
  
Cela dit Jim est désormais le Capitaine Kirk, ce qui a une certaine tendance à remettre les choses en perspective.   
En tant que capitaine ses journées ne sont qu'une suite plus ou moins ininterrompue de problèmes : pénurie de lithium, gestion de l'équipage, invasions de tribbles, diplomatie intergalactique, problèmes mécaniques au pire moment imaginable, tonnes de paperasses à remplir, races extraterrestres non identifiées et potentiellement amicales, races extraterrestres non identifiées mais néanmoins décidées à réduire  _l'Enterprise_  en poussière, mutinerie des membres féminins de l'équipage (menés par Uhura) à propos de la longueur réglementaire de la jupe d'uniforme (bien que de l'avis de Jim court ne soit jamais trop court), navigation des écueils de la hiérarchie de Starfleet, gestion d'un Chef médical/meilleur ami légèrement technophobe et aviophobe (ce qui est quelque peu gênant quand on se trouve dans un vaisseau en plein milieu de l'espace) et c'est sans parler de la dure tache de convaincre son équipage qu'il n'es pas totalement incompétent.   
Le tout sans sexe, parce qu'il a décidé d'être un bon capitaine et qu'il parait que les bons capitaines ne couchent pas avec leur équipage.  
A coté de ça, le problème Spock c'est de la gnognote.   
  
Laisser couler et y penser le moins possible est donc la meilleure solution, ou au moins la plus logique. Non seulement parce que de toute façon il n'a pas vraiment d'autre option, mais aussi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit (Bones dirait son "équilibre mental") ainsi que le fait modeste que si on en croit la Directive Première temporelle, il en sait déjà beaucoup trop.   
D'une manière générale, Jim et les règlements n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Mais même lui sait que la directive de non-implication est parfaitement justifiée et qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle elle a été instaurée.  
Bien sûr on pourrait argumenter qu'étant donné que la chronologie de l'univers a été pulvérisée aussi surement que Vulcain à la seconde même où Spock poursuivit du  _Nadara_  a franchi le trou noir, se préoccuper des risques d'interférence temporelle est un peu comme pisser dans la mer en s'inquiétant de provoquer un raz-de-marée.   
Non, la vraie raison, c'est que Jim ne veut pas en savoir plus. C'est séduisant pourtant, et s'il est honnête avec lui-même il est terriblement curieux…   
Mais au final ce n'est pas sa vie, c'est celle d'un autre Jim, d'un autre Spock et il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.  
Il veut mériter  _l'Enterprise_  par lui-même, il veut explorer et découvrir et se battre si besoin est, sans se soucier des peut-être, de personnes qu'il ne rencontrera jamais, de la vie qu'il n'aura pas. Il a bien assez de regrets sans encore s'encombrer des séduisantes ombres mouvantes d'un passé-futur qui ne sera jamais le sien.  
Si Spock et lui doivent être équipiers, amis, ils le seront à cause de ce qu'ils sont, pas de ce qu'ils auraient pu être.  
  



End file.
